Peace In Our Time
by bradwart
Summary: Thirty years after the end of the war, Katniss and the others are called back to the Capitol for a commemoration ceremony. All was well, or so it seemed. But they will soon find out that the peace they fought so hard for is never more than one generation from extinction. Rated T to maintain continuity with the follow up fic coming next year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is done, though I'm not going to upload it all at once. So don't worry about liking it but never getting an ending!

The soft rustle of the sheets wakes me, and I find myself immediately looking to my left. Peeta is there, and he gives me a sheepish grin as he slides back into the bed.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep."

I roll back over, pretending that I plan to. I know Peeta is nervous about this week, and that he left because he had another attack.

Even after all this time he still is struck by the impulse to hurt me. To kill me, even.

I'd like to say I've grown used to it, but no matter how much you love someone, you never really quite accept that kind of thing. You work around it.

After a few minutes, I give up the charade and get out of bed. There is a lot to prepare for today and though the sun isn't quite up yet, I don't like wasting time.

When I have showered and dressed, I tiptoe down the stairs, not wanting to wake the children.

I quietly take my old jacket off the coathook, slipping it on before I go out the door. It's getting a little worn after all these years, but I can't bear the thought of parting with it.

On one of his last visits to me, Dr. Aurelius suggested that perhaps I would do better to get a new one, to not have the reminder of those times.

I'm afraid I wasn't very polite in my reply.

Though District 12 is much larger than it was in the old days, they have left the Victors' Village the way it was. Except for the sign. They changed it one day to read "Survivor's Village." I like that name better.

No one ever won the Hunger Games.

The other houses remain empty, with only our house and Haymitch's occupied. I think it still reminds too many people of the way things were. Even the newcomers don't seem to like this place.

That, or I make them nervous. I can't decide which.

When I reach the fence, I push open the gate, making sure to close it behind me. In some parts they have moved the fence back to make room for more houses, but they have left the Meadow alone. I'm glad they have.

I still hunt on occasion, more out of habit than from actual need. I tried taking my kids with me once, but Elizabeth had pleaded with me to not take her along, and Michael had cried when I had shot a deer. Just like Prim used to.

I didn't take him along after that.

Finally, I am there. Back on the rocks along the river. Back where I had spent that afternoon with Gale and the others.

Sometimes, I think I can still hear the words of _The Hanging Tree_ echoing from the walls.

I don't plan to stay long. It has been many years since I visited this place, the memories often too painful to bear.

A week ago Peeta and I had received a message from President Holly Skylark, inviting us to be the speakers at an event commemorating the thirtieth anniversary of the downfall of the Capitol and Old Panem.

Other leaders had invited us to the twentieth, and the tenth, but we had turned down their requests. This time, it had been Peeta who suggested we go.

They're supposed to be bringing in all the other survivors as well. I look forward to seeing Annie and Johanna again. We used to see each other more often, but with us having children to take care of now, we don't travel very much.

Soon the sun is rising above the mountains. I turn to go back, but I stop when I hear the rush of wings. A mockingjay lands on one of the rocks near me.

He looks expectant, as if waiting for me to sing. I just shake my head softly and begin to walk back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These first chapters are a bit short. There are nine in all, the later ones tend to be longer.

"But you'll come back, right?" Michael asked, following me back and forth as I finished packing my bag.

I stopped packing, bending down and taking him by the shoulders. "Of course I'm coming back. You'll be just fine with your Aunt Delly."

"But I don't want to go to Aunt Delly's house. Her bread isn't as good as Dad's."

I try to hide my smile. "Then maybe you can take some with you to eat when you're there."

His eyes grow wide. "Oh, yeah! Then we'll all have good bread!" Then, he runs out of the room, shouting something about cheese rolls.

"Did I miss something?" Peeta asks as he walks in, eating a bowl of oatmeal. He had packed his bags last night, and the sight of the food makes me wish I'd listened to him when he told me it would take longer than I thought to pack.

"Your son says that he wants to take some bread to Delly's house. Apparently her bread is… _inferior_."

He snorts, trying not to choke on his oatmeal. Finally, he manages to swallow and reply, "Oh really?"

"You've ruined him. His poor wife will never be able to make him happy with her baking." I say haughtily, turning away to hide my grin.

"Perhaps she'll win him over with something else. Though he does seem to share your weakness for cheese rolls."

"Is that a fact, Peeta Mellark?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, just listen to him." He replies, smiling.

Indeed, it sounds as though Michael is jumping up and down on his bed while continuing to shout "Cheese rolls! Cheese rolls! We're going to have cheese rolls!"

I put the last dress into the bag, fastening it closed. "Fair enough. Now, you go make me a bowl of that oatmeal, I'll go quiet the bread monster."

An hour later we are standing at the train station. Delly has met us there to pick up Michael and Elizabeth.

"Now, you make sure your brother behaves." I say to Elizabeth.

She rolls her eyes. "I know, mom. I'll take care of the little boy."

"I am _not_ a little boy. I am a _little man_." Michael replies crossly.

"Both of you, listen." I say. "We'll be back in a few days. I want you both to behave yourselves. Otherwise, we won't bring you anything from the Capitol."

"You'll bring me a dress, won't you?" Elizabeth asks.

"We'll see." I reply, turning to Delly. "Thank you so much for this."

"Of course!" she replies. "We'll be here when you get back."

Peeta holds out his hand to me, and we both walk over to the train steps, where a porter is already loading our bags.

"Train's been specially reserved for you and the other Survivors." he says, bowing slightly and gesturing for us to enter.

It is nice inside, though I notice gratefully that it isn't opulent like the trains were before. This seems more…utilitarian. Designed more for function than looks. At any rate, it doesn't remind me too much of those trips in the past.

Sure enough, Haymitch is already inside, though he isn't drinking.

"No booze." He replies, before I can ask.

"I thought you'd given it up anyway." Peeta replies.

"I still like to have a drink on occasion. And this occasion feels like it merits it. But, I guess the new Panem doesn't put alcohol on their train cars." He pauses to stick something in his mouth. "Pastries are still first-rate, however."

"And the tables are still mahogany." I reply, settling down on the sofa across from him.

"How is Effie these days?" Peeta asked.

"Oh she's fine, just fine. She retired a few years back, said that the latest fashions weren't her thing." Haymitch replied.

There was a slight hum as the train motors engaged, and then the train pulled out of the station.

"Hard to imagine Effie not being able to adapt to fashion." I say, pulling my eyes away from the window.

"It's different, the Capitol. Not like you both knew it. Things are more human now. Oh, don't get me wrong, it's still different from life in the districts, but as a whole I'd say things have improved there."

Haymitch had gone to the Capitol a few months prior to have some medical work done. This was the first time he'd talked about how things were, however.

"So, off to District Seven, then District Four, and then Two, and then the Capitol, right?" Peeta asks.

"Just Seven and Four." Haymitch replies. "Enobaria turned down the invitation, or so I heard."

"She's never been to any of them, has she?" I ask.

Haymitch shakes his head. "Can you blame her?"

No, I decide. I can't. Though I have to wonder if it's from bad memories or bitterness that "her side" had lost.

They serve a light lunch when the time comes around. Later, as we pass through District Eleven, I can't help but marvel at the changes that have come about. Where there were once huge sets of fences and guard towers, there are now homes, fields, children running. The three of us stand by the window, taking it in silently. Then, we plunge into a tunnel and the sight is cut off.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Haymitch says, as he walks away slowly.

Peeta asks if I want to go lie down, but I shake my head, instead sitting back down on the couch. I knew things had changed, but seeing them in person makes the reality hit home.

What changes await us in the other parts of Panem, I wonder?


	3. Chapter 3

The train slows as it pulls into the station at District Seven. It's been a quiet, uneventful two days, but I suspect this will change when Johanna gets on the train.

The old gang back together again, I think. Though in reality we spent very little time with all of us together. The last time I can think of is when we were deciding what to do after the war was over.

I happily push those thoughts aside as Johanna enters the train car. She rolls her eyes as if annoyed to see us, but I know her well enough to know that much of her brashness was an act.

As if to confirm this, she actually breaks out in a smile. "All right, I guess I _might_ be glad to see you, girl on fire."

"I'm not really a girl anymore." I reply as I give her a hug.

"Yeah, well, lady on fire doesn't quite have the same ring to it. Still dragging loverboy around, I see."

"Hello, Johanna." Peeta replies.

"And if it isn't my favorite grumpy old man!" she says, giving Haymitch a hug, which he half-heartedly fights off. For a brief moment I wonder if he _did_ find liquor on the train, but then I realize that his unsteadiness is just for show, and I remind myself that they knew each other before I knew either of them.

"Where's the food? I'm starving." she asks, looking around the train car.

"They should be serving lunch soon." Peeta replies.

"Don't think I skipped you." she says, giving him a hug. "Saved the best for last."

I raise my eyebrows as the hug lasts longer than propriety would deem acceptable, but then I remind myself that it _is_ Johanna I'm dealing with here. And the impish smile on her face when she finally pulls away confirms my suspicions.

"So how's boring married couple life?"

Peeta and I both look at each other.

"Boring." I reply.

"And we prefer it that way." Peeta adds.

She stares at the two of us for a few moments. "Maybe I should have tried harder to find someone. Too late now, I guess. Oh, good, the food's here."

Indeed, as the train pulls out of the station the server comes in to place bowls at our table.

When I begin to eat it, I realize that it's stew with dried plums.

Peeta places his hand on mine, looking at me. "We can ask for something else, if you want."

"No, it's all right." I reply. I pick up the spoon again and begin to eat. Really, it's good, but I'm afraid of what memories it might bring up, and I'm unable to enjoy the meal.

When we're finished, Johanna nods for me to follow her, and I do.

We go into the observation car at the end of the train. The shutters are opened, and the train is surrounded by beautiful green forests on either side.

"This place is beautiful."

"I'd invite you all to come visit sometime, but I'm not exactly the most popular person there. I don't think you'd get a good experience by staying with me." Johanna replies, an edge in her voice.

"They keep away from us as well." I reply quietly. "Peeta not so much, most people love him. Me, well, I'm still a presidential assassin."

"Ha, if they're afraid of you because of that, they're idiots. You did us all a huge favor with that. Not that I imagine it was easy. Me, well, I'm not the nicest person to be around, and I won't lie that I was in a bad way after the war was over. It wasn't a good way to make friends."

"You never found anyone?" I ask.

She laughs harshly. "I just told you I was in bad shape for making friends. You think I was in any shape for a _relationship_?"

That elicits another laugh from her.

"I guess you're right." I reply.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in years. Man, how I've missed you. We need to talk more. Now, tell me about these munchkins of yours."

A few hours later, Haymitch and Peeta walk in.

"We wondered if you'd jumped off the train." Haymitch says.

"Trust me, I wanted to." Johanna replies. "Mean old Katniss here wouldn't let me!"

"You'd…you'd break a hip, you old bat!" I reply, laughing and nearly breathless. We'd been joking around for the last half hour, and it had ended up in an insult match.

Peeta and Haymitch exchange glances, shaking their heads.

"You know how it is, when the mind starts to go…" Peeta says in an undertone, but still loudly enough for us to hear.

"Yep. Always affects the women first. Probably a hormonal thing." Haymitch replies.

"That's only because the men didn't have any brains _to_ be affected." Johanna replies. This causes her to laugh even harder, and even Haymitch can't keep a straight face.

When we've all settled down a little, Peeta says that we're almost to the station in District Four. We head back to the main lounge car to wait for Annie.

A/N: As always, any questions or reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I didn't plan to have chapter four involve District Four, it just turned out that way.)

The attendant tells us that the train will be stopping for a while to replace a part, so we get off and wait inside the station.

"Ugh, you can smell the fish rotting from here." Johanna says, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't think they're _rotting_ ; fish just smell like that." Peeta replies.

"I thought you were a baker." she says.

"Oh, all bakers know how fish smell." he replies offhandedly. "First thing they teach in baking school."

I snicker, catching a wry smile from Johanna.

"That looks like our girl." Haymitch says, pointing off in the distance.

We saw her hair before anything else. She was accompanied someone who was the spitting image of Finnick, though with Annie's red hair. I realized it must be their son, William.

Had it been that long?

"It's been so long!" Annie cried as she ran up, embracing me in a hug.

"Too long." I reply. I'm surprised at how glad I am to see her. Not that I had hated her or anything; we just hadn't been close, at least not in the way I had been close to Finnick or Johanna.

She goes about hugging Haymitch and Peeta, then turns to Johanna.

"It's been what, a week?" Johanna says.

"Yes, but I still want a hug."

As they embrace I wonder at that statement. Johanna wasn't the easiest person to be around, and Annie would be the last person I'd expect her to befriend.

I look over to William, who is standing there with his family, a pleasant smile on his face. One of his children tugs his sleeve and points at me, gesturing. I can guess what the subject is.

The mother took the child's hand, pulling it down and bending down to talk to her.

Strangely, I find myself walking over toward them.

"Oh, hello!" William says.

"Hello." I reply.

The little girl has turned to look at me. The look on her face isn't the fear I expected, but a look of excitement.

"Are you Katniss?" she asks.

I smile. "Yes, I am."

"Wow! See, mom, I told you it was her!"

The mother looks embarassed at this; I chuckle and say "Don't worry, I have two of my own."

"They're a lot of work, but it's worth it." she replies.

"I haven't seen Mom this happy in years." William comments.

"She…she went through a lot."

"Trust me, I know it all too well. She handles it better these days though."

"You look so much like him." I say, before I feel regret. "I'm sorry, that was wrong."

He just laughs. "Trust me, I've grown up hearing it. I think it's true anyway."

"It's a good look." his wife adds.

"Hey, are you going to talk all day or can we get this train moving again?" Johanna calls.

"Coming." I call out in reply. "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was ours." William says. "Take care of her, will you? I said she's stronger, and she is, but this will still be hard for her."

"Of course we will." I reply, turning and walking away.

At the steps into the train I turn back, and see the little girl place three fingers to her lips, then raise them into the air.

The movement stirs something inside me, something I haven't felt for a long time. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but I return the motion, eliciting another excited outburst from her as she runs to catch up to her parents.

Later, we eat dinner, the conversation light. In the morning we'll be in the Capitol, and while that no longer carries the fear it once did, the knowledge of what's coming seems to dampen the collective mood.

Finally, Peeta can take it no longer, setting his silverware down. The others follow suit, waiting expectantly for him to say something.

"Let's sing." he says.

Haymitch looks surprised, as does Johanna, but Annie smiles.

Peeta gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and I stand up when he does. We all go over to the chairs in the car, clustered around the mahogany table.

"What did you have in mind, Peeta?" Annie asks.

"I thought we'd let Haymitch pick." he replies.

Haymitch laughs. "Kid, you know I can't sing."

"You used to sing fairly well when you were drunk."

"Yeah, well, I'm not drunk, so don't say I didn't warn you all."

He starts to sing a lively tune, and while his voice is a bit rough at first, it seems to warm up and strengthen as he goes on. Soon, we all have the tune and words down and we join in with him.

After another few minutes, Haymitch protests that his 'tired old voice' can't keep going, and that he's going to bed. I notice that he's smiling, however, and that there's a certain lightness to his step as he exits the car.

Annie also leaves, bidding us all a good night.

I look over at Johanna, who, for once, is relaxed in her chair, her head tilted back.

"When did you start visiting Annie?"

She smiles. "About a year after the war ended. At first I did it for Finnick, but after a while it was because she was my friend. She would listen to me rant, then usually reply with something that actually helped."

"That seems…nice of you, Johanna." Peeta says, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I must be getting soft in my old age." she replies. "All right, I'm going to bed. I'll see you both in the morning."

Finally, we are alone.

"That was a good idea to suggest we sing." I say.

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"Peeta, I'm worried about tomorrow." I say, admitting what we've all been afraid to.

"I'm not." he replies.

I turn to look at him, my face skeptical.

"Really, I'm not. I don't have to be. You'll be there with me. When I think about that, I feel like I could take on all of Panem if I had to."

"I didn't bring my bow, Peeta." I reply, trying to avoid smiling.

"I wasn't thinking of it _that_ way." he replies, giving me a wry look. "I just know that we'll be there for each other, you and I. And the others as well. It's going to be hard, bringing up things we've tried hard to forget, but I feel like it will work out, somehow."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I want to believe that…"

He begins to stroke my hair gently. "Wanting to believe something's always the first step."


	5. Chapter 5

The train goes around a bend in the track, and then we can see it. The towers of the Capitol are blazing in the morning light.

"It's so bright." I say.

"It looks bigger." Peeta adds.

"It is bigger. There are something like a million new people living here now, from what I heard the last time I was here." Haymitch replies.

Indeed, there are a large amount of new towers, and the Capitol has grown outward as well, with new housing areas and factories on the outsides of the city.

It seems more…normal, somehow. Not quite inviting, but not imposing either.

The train slides into the station, coming smoothly to a halt. The carriageman tells us that our luggage will be delivered to where we're staying, and that someone will be picking us up outside the terminal.

Peeta takes my hand in his, and we all begin to walk into the station, passing through the same doors we used to when we were brought in for our two Games. On those times, the station had been filled with people looking to see us. This time, it's still filled, but with people just looking to take trains to other places.

We all slowly come to a halt, taking in the scene. Haymitch has seen it before, however, which is why he's the first to spot our ride.

"There she is." he says, pointing.

And, indeed, it's Effie, standing near one of the exits. Her hair is a bright blue today, though I notice that her clothing seems much more subdued than it would have been in the past.

In fact, almost everyone in the station is wearing clothing that looks, well, normal, at least compared to the way things used to be.

"There you are! I'm so glad to see you all!" she trills, beginning to lead us outside. "I was so glad when they asked me if I wanted to be your guide during all this. It'll be just like old times, except maybe not as bad."

I can't help but snicker at that, covering it with a cough when Effie turns around.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asks.

"Just fine." I reply. "Some things never change." I whisper to Peeta, who grins briefly.

"I thought we'd take you back to your rooms first, and then I thought you might like to see the museum." she says.

"Museum?" Johanna asks.

"Yes, dear. It took some time to put it together, mainly because of costs and other things, but they're planning to open it as part of the commemoration tomorrow. It's a museum of all the Games, you see. Of those who were in them."

"I'd like that." Annie says.

"Yeah, as would I." Peeta adds.

I'm curious to see what they would have been able to put together. Even many of the Survivors have been gone for so long that almost no one remembers them, let alone those early Tributes.

As we drive along the streets, I'm grateful they've given us a plain car to be driven around in. No one gawks, or points, they merely go on about their business.

The car pulls up outside of a hotel, which, according to the lettering on the doors, is called _The Capitol_.

Inside, an attendant greets us and shows us to our rooms. They have reserved the top floor for us, which includes a private lounge, pool, exercise equipment, and a private chef who stands ready to make us food whenever we want.

"We thought you might all appreciate as much privacy as possible." Effie says, when I ask her about it.

"Thanks." I reply, and really, I'm glad. We're only here for a few days, but the fewer people that see us, the better. 

Our luggage is already in our rooms, and I lay down on the bed, relaxing while Peeta changes his shirt – he'd spilled some juice on the old one.

Effie knocks at the door, and we leave, going back down to the car.

"Off to the museum." she tells the driver.

When we get there, I'm shocked to see the 'museum' is actually the old Tribute Center.

"There was a lot of debate over whether we shouldn't knock the building down and start fresh, but most people felt that it would be better to turn something ugly into something more beautiful." Effie says, pushing open the doors.

The inside has been transformed. The banners are gone, all the signs of guards are gone, and the first floor is filled with beautiful indoor gardens. The fountain has been replaced with a statue, which as we get closer, I realize is a statue of me, standing triumphantly in the Mockingjay outfit.

"I didn't think they'd want a statue of a presidential assassin in the lobby." I say.

Effie chuckles. "Well, dear, times change, and there's that little matter of Coin's journal being found a few years ago, where she detailed her battle plan. A plan that included you dying for the rebellion, as well as her plan to basically supplant Snow. After that, most of the holdouts against you decided to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Most of them?"

"Well, there's always a few cranks." she replies, shrugging.

We all split up, taking the elevators to different floors. 

They have devoted certain floors to different eras of Games. As I'd suspected, there isn't a lot on the earliest ones. The curator, who joins Peeta and I, explains that most of what they have on these people is from the Capitol's own secret records, as well as from the tapes of the Games.

There are some personal items, however, and some other things. It runs out that some of the Districts, like One and Two, had had their own small museums of past Survivors, and they'd donated some items for the collection.

Peeta and I progress up the building, meeting Haymitch on the floor holding the items from the second Quarter Quell. We spend a short time, here, the curator explaining a few of the displays for us.

All of us end up on the level devoted to the Seventy-Fourth and Seventy-Fifth Games. There is a great deal of items here; example suits from our time in the Tribute Center, the Mockingjay dress that Cinna had designed, which I'm amazed survived, pictures of all the Tributes, a memorial to the man from District Eleven who had saluted us on the Victory Tour, things belonging to the others.

There is a painting of Rue, one that I'm certain Peeta had done.

"I did make it." he replies. "But for Rue's family. It was while I was still being treated here before returning home."

The curator explains that the painting is actually a reproduction, which the family had allowed to be made.

The last level is dedicated to the war, and the roles we had played in it. I notice that the plaque on the wall proclaims the following: Here we remember those Survivors who, even having sacrificed so much, were willing to give their all for a free Panem, in what some considered the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games.

I think back to the briefing where Finnick and I said as much. I'm glad someone else remembered.

They have my Mockingjay suit on display, cleaned and repaired, I note. They also have the bow, and a reproduction of Finnick's trident.

Annie spends a particularly long while at Finnick's memorial.

Without warning, I realize that the light is getting dimmer. I look to the windows to see that the sun is setting.

"We were here longer than I realized." I say.

"And I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Peeta replies.

As we walk out of the other end of that room, I see a set of bronze statues in the final room. Once we get closer, I realize they've made them of all of us, as if we were standing on the top of a hill, looking out. Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, and Haymitch stand to the sides, flanking me, with Peeta just behind me, his hand on my shoulder. Annie stands to the rear, her hand raised in parting.

I study my face for a moment. They've portrayed me with a serious look, but it's not arrogant, just…determined.

Peeta nudges me, pointing at the base of the statue. I see that at his feet they've cast a set of manacles, the cuffs broken open.

"I don't look angry enough." Johanna comments. I turn to see her, a twisted smile on her face.

The curator, who has stood to the side during this time, coughs, getting our attention.

"I'm actually glad you all came here alone. The artist who made the display added a special touch, one that he's asked that we don't advertise. He hoped to be here today but circumstances called him away." the curator says.

He steps forward, approaching the statue. "For each of the Survivors portrayed, he assigned a certain symbol, one that represented what they brought to the war."

We all follow his hand as he points to Finnick's trident.

"This symbol, on the shaft, for Sacrifice. Johanna, on your axe blade is a symbol for Determination. Haymitch, on your hat is a symbol for Wisdom. Beetee is holding that book, representing Knowledge."

He turns to Annie. "The clip in your hair has a symbol for Love on it."

"Peeta, on your hand is a ring, with a symbol for Hope. And I believe you already noticed the discarded manacles, which represent Freedom."

He then turns to me. "Katniss, yours was the hardest, or so he said. Obviously he placed the Mockingjay pin where people expect it, where it was on the original outfit. There's also a symbol for Fire on your forearm guard. Those were ones people would expect and understand. However, the actual symbol he meant for you is located just above the heel of your right boot, which you'll note is turned inward. It's a symbol to represent Spirit."

"Spirit?" I ask.

"Not in the sense of 'soul', but of will, of the ability to inspire and lead."

I nod, understanding. I'm not sure I agree with his choice for me, but I suspect everyone else would say the same thing about their respective symbols.

"The car is downstairs waiting." Effie calls from the elevators.

As the others file out, I turn to the curator. "Tell the artist thank you, from me."

"And me as well." Peeta adds.

The curator nods. "Of course. And, of course, I will not speak of these to anyone else. I believe the artist has left instructions for the meaning and location to be revealed after all of you have passed on. He withheld the information out of respect."

"Katniss, Peeta, the car is waiting." Effie calls again.

"Thank you again." I say as Peeta puts his arm around me to walk with me to the elevator. "You've done these people a greater kindness than many of them ever knew."

"Thank you, Katniss. That…means a great deal." He turns to walk away, but pauses, turning back. "I'll likely see you tomorrow at the ceremony."

Peeta and I go to the elevator, riding it down.

"Well, did you all enjoy it?" Effie asks.

"Of course, Effie. Thank you for bringing us here." Peeta says.

She smiles, explaining how she helped select some of the exhibits for the later Games.

As we exit the elevator, I see a man wiping the main glass entry doors, which now have had two symbols applied to them. On the left is the usual representation of my Mockingjay pin, on the right is a revised design, with the mockingjay's wings being spread, looking as though it's preparing to soar into flight.

"War and peace." Peeta says quietly. "Or, at least that's what it says to me."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, we wake up and eat a quiet breakfast. Effie told us last night that she would be taking us to the Presidential Palace around eleven, where we would have lunch with the president, and after that we would go to the commemoration in the Senate chamber. Once that was finished we were to attend the dedication and opening of the museum, followed by an official dinner that evening. The next day we'll be returning home.

The schedule wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Effie's informed us there will be cameras.

Lots of cameras. And the reporters to go with them.

"I thought they would have banned them in New Panem." I say aloud.

"Banned what?" Haymitch asks, finishing the glass of juice in his hand.

"Cameras. Reporters." I reply.

Both he and Peeta start to laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. You can always give them one of your death stares; no need to market yourself for sponsors or anything." Haymitch says.

" _Thanks_ , that helps _a lot_."

"Really though, Katniss…just be you. Don't worry about it, be honest when they ask you a question, and remember I'll be at your side." Peeta adds.

"Just like old times."

"This time, without the psychopaths." Haymitch says. "Well, except for Johanna, of course."

"Proud of it." she mumbles, finishing a bowl of oats. As I've noticed on the trip, Johanna is _not_ a morning person.

We spend the rest of the morning lounging around and slowly getting ready.

Effie comes to get us, and we ride with her in the car again. A short while later we're approaching the square outside the palace.

"It's actually not _just_ the palace anymore, there are other governmental offices here now." Effie is saying, explaining some of the changes that have happened.

Finally, we pull up to the front entrance. I'm surprised to see the President herself is standing at the base of the steps, waiting for us.

"That's unexpected." Johanna says in an undertone.

An attendant opens the door of the car, and we all begin to exit, gathering in a group just outside.

Once we're all out, Effie escorts us over.

"All of you, this is President Holly Skylark."

"Hello." she replies. "I'm grateful that you've all come."

She greets all of us in turn, dismisses Effie, and then asks that we walk with her.

I really didn't have any expectations for how a president would act; though I was almost certain it wouldn't be the way Snow and Coin had acted. And indeed, this woman seems to actually care. It's made clear she's done her homework, when she asks Annie how her granddaughter is, or talks with Johanna about the logging programs in District Seven.

To my surprise she doesn't ask me anything. Someone else might be offended; I'm grateful for the chance to be alone with my thoughts. While things might look different here, my skin still crawls somewhat with the memory of Snow living here.

Of course, if that were the only thing I was feeling I'd be fine, but I can see the edge of the memorial to Coin's final victims over the outside wall as we walk around the grounds. It doesn't affect me as strongly as it could have, however. If there's one thing I've come closer than anything else to being at peace with, it's Prim's death. Peace with that day when the whole reason I'd gotten involved was lost. The day when my mother died a little more inside. The day-

I begin to wonder just how close I really am to that peace when I realize that I'd stopped walking, lost in thoughts and memories.

I notice the others have gone on without me, but that the president is still there.

"Shall we have a seat?" she asks, pointing toward a bench nearby in a garden spot. "I've sent the others on ahead to lunch."

I follow her, still feeling numb as I sit down on the bench.

"I've been there, where you're at right now." she says. "Though, I'm certainly not telling you how you _should_ be feeling or any nonsense like that. We're all different."

Seeing she has my attention, she rolls up her left sleeve, revealing a plethora of burn marks and scars.

The realization slowly dawns on me. "You were in the square."

"Yes, Katniss. One of the few who survived, though not unscathed, as you can tell. I had _my_ sister with me there, though. They told me her body is what shielded me from the worst of it."

The bitterness in her tone at that last remark is palpable.

"You see why I don't tell you how you should feel? Even I'm not completely over it. I'm not sure it's something you "get over". I think you just try to learn from it and move forward.

"You were the one who inspired me, actually." she says. "I could see how much you were hurting when you walked out on that square to execute Snow. But you still did what you have to do – and saved Panem again in the process. I remind myself of that on the days I don't want to keep going."

"Are things that bad here?" I ask.

"That depends on who you ask." she replies with a slight smile. "We've managed to stabilize things, and Panem is growing again. Because of that, the people are starting to want a little more power, a little more space. I have to find the balance between that and maintaining a unified Panem. None of the districts are strong enough to stand on their own, but they don't realize that yet."

"If they were, would you let them go?" I ask.

She laughs at this. "Well, that likely won't be until well after I'm dead and gone, but if it did? I'd rather not shed any blood if I don't have to. And it seems to me it would be more beneficial to have an independent district that maintains good relations with the rest of Panem than to have one that either resents us or is constantly fighting with us."

"That seems wise."

"Power was never my goal. I took the job because I felt I had ideas that could be helpful for the country, and I wanted a chance to use them. However, I want what's best for everyone, and sometimes that means telling smaller groups no, or not yet."

"Other times…" she continues, "it means asking people to do things they might not enjoy. Are you familiar with the new expansion to the rail lines?"

I shake my head.

"I thought not. We're about to finish up changes that allow more direct travel routes, from the Capitol straight to the districts. Between that, and new trains that have been designed, it will be possible to get from the farthest districts to the Capitol in just a few hours."

"I'm sure there are a lot of people who will appreciate that." I reply, confused as to why she's telling me this.

"I'd like you to be one of them."

"Madam President, I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"I want you and the other Survivors to have places in the Senate."

"I don't know anything about running a country." I reply immediately. "I hate cameras, I don't like reporters, I'm not overly friendly or outgoing, and I'm not a megalomaniac. I'd be terrible at it."

The president laughs loudly for several seconds before responding. "Katniss, in that one statement you just eloquently detailed exactly why you'd be perfect for it. You're not seeking fame. You're not convinced of your own intellectual superiority. You're not fake with people, and, most importantly, you're _honest_."

"But if things are stable, why do you want someone like me?"

Her face turns serious. "Because a smart leader plans for the future. Things are stable now, but I want the Senate to have a reminder of what it cost us to have this peace, this freedom. That's ultimately why I pushed so hard for this commemoration, for the museum. But it's hard to beat the veterans, the most publicly visible veterans, being there in front of those who might choose to ignore that cost."

She's serious, I decide. That, or she's bad at letting the victim in on the joke.

"You want me to be the Mockingjay again."

"To be frank, you never stop being something like that. You've always been the Mockingjay. But this time, I'm taking the ball and chain off. You be you; not something that has to hide for fear of reprisal, not something that's directed for the best effect. I want you to give your honest opinions and work toward a better Panem."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you say no, and I try to work with what I have. If all the Survivors say no, then again, I work with what I have. I'd like to have as many there as I can, but Katniss, you're the most important."

"Can I think about it?" I ask. I want to talk to Peeta first.

"Yes, you may. But I'll need an answer before you depart tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for the urgency on this, but it has to be."

"When are you going to ask the others?"

"Actually, you're going to tell them of the plan, and get their reactions. I'm afraid I can't attend the lunch today, things are moving more quickly than I had anticipated. I will be at the commemoration this afternoon." She stands. "I will take you to the dining hall, however."

I fall in behind her, my mind swimming with a mixture of confusion and anxiety.

A/N: I was going to have a scene on the way to the palace where Katniss asked the driver to stop, after she had seen the memorial to the events that killed her sister. However, the scene just didn't feel like it was working well, so I cut it (it wasn't that lengthy yet, so there's no 'cut content' to really post.)


	7. Chapter 7

"And she was serious?" Peeta asks, his mouth open.

"Yes, she was serious. As much as I'd like to believe she was joking."

"Then she's nuts." Johanna says, tossing her napkin onto the table.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far, but something doesn't make sense here." Haymitch says. "She says she wants to put us on there to increase stability, but the Senate is elected by the individual districts. They're not going to like it if the president starts randomly appointing additional members. And those districts without any Survivors will like it even less, unless she plans to allow them to have more seats as well to counteract it. This seems like a move that will only fracture things more."

"If it turns out to be serious and reasonable, I'll do it." Annie says.

"Are you sure about that?" Johanna asks, her pretense of not caring about others dropped.

"Yes. If it's true that this will really help keep things stable, then I want to help. I want my granddaughter to grow up in a free land. And I don't want to see the freedom Finnick bought with his life thrown away so quickly."

"I need more information." Haymitch says.

"So do we." Peeta adds. "Annie, William's grown and can care for himself. Katniss and I have Elizabeth and Michael to worry about."

All of us turn to Johanna.

"Why me?" she asks, sitting up in her chair. "Look, I'm bored, all right? I get very bored and lonely at my house. But I'm not sure I like this idea any more than any of you do. So I'm with Haymitch; I need more information."

I wonder when we're going to have a chance to get it, but one of the palace staff arrives to tell us that our car is waiting outside to take us to the Senate building for the commemoration.

When we arrive I notice the cameras and reporters outside, all straining to get a picture of us and shouting questions. We're escorted in quickly, allowing us to avoid answering anything.

The Senate chamber is rather simple; a collection of tables and chairs arranged in a semi-circle, with a podium at the center. There are a number of seats set back behind the tables, like stands, which are filled with people. I note the television cameras set before the podium.

Behind the podium are a few rows of chairs, including several seats that are empty. The man who has escorted us motions for us to take our places there.

Another man walks across the room. Several of the people in the room stand as they spot him, and even I recognize him; Rickard Delafonte, the leader of the Senate. He's become quite famous for disagreeing strongly with the past president and the current one, though he's never campaigned for the position himself.

He reaches us, extending his hand toward Peeta, who is closest.

"Mr. Mellark, an honor. Mr. Abernathy, the same." he says, though I note he leans close and whispers something to Haymitch, who stiffens slightly before nodding. "Mrs. Odair, Ms. Mason. And Mrs. Mellark, a pleasure."

He leans in close to me as well. "Ask me to take you to my office to see a piece of memorabilia you've heard I have; we need to talk." he whispers.

"Senator, I hear you have something interesting related to the Games in your office." I say aloud, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Right you are, Mrs. Mellark. If you'll follow me, I'll be happy to show you it. Actually, Mr. Abernathy, I think this might interest you as well. The rest of you, if you won't mind waiting here; I'm afraid with the renovations that are going on there isn't much room in my office for more than that. You can see it after the ceremony if you wish."

I can see Peeta is suspicious of the situation, but he nods smoothly. "Of course, sir. We'll be out here."

Delafonte leads us to his office, closing the door behind him.

"The piece I have is over here; I'm planning to turn it over to the museum when I get an opportunity." he says, walking to his desk and pressing a control. His smile disappears.

"We're secure now. I'm sorry to drag you in like this, but things are not safe here in the Capitol any longer."

"The president said things were stable." I reply.

"Stable right now is the term she used, I would expect. And she's not entirely wrong on that count. But despite being more optimistic than I am, even she realizes that things are not moving in a desirable direction."

"You work together?" I ask.

A faint smile crosses his lips. "Politics is not all it seems; while I disagree with the president on many things, we both want a strong, unified Panem. Unfortunately, there are those who desire otherwise. I would expect Holly told you about the rumblings for independence; those were not spawned by chance. Someone is out there pushing for this. They want the country to dissolve into petty disputes and then open war, during which the government will be so distracted trying to hold this all together that they will be able to sweep in, displace us, and reestablish the old ways. Or a new variant; I haven't exactly heard all of their plan firsthand."

"Remnants of Snow's government?" Haymitch asks.

"Perhaps. Our security services haven't been able to determine who the leaders of this group are. The resources at our disposal simply aren't that extensive; the leaders elected after the war dismantled nearly all of the intelligence apparatus, and even I am loathe to rebuild it too much."

"Why us?" I ask.

He sighs at that statement. "As much as I'd like to believe that simply placing you and the others on the Senate will give our enemies pause, I don't think the move will be that effective. The most it can do is cause some of the lower level people to pause and think about what they're doing; we might buy a few years at most, assuming there aren't any unforseen consequences. But there _are_ other advantages to this. It shows people that the Survivors are in favor of maintaining the current Panem. It also places you in a position to speak out against extreme movements. You'll also be able to address genuinely concerned citizens directly, in an official capacity."

"In short," he continues, "your government needs you. Badly. It's a terrible act to ask more of people who have given so much already, but I'm afraid we have to use the people we have."

"If a district wanted to leave, would you let them?" I ask.

"When the time is right that can be considered. We're still rebuilding, despite appearances to the contrary. If Panem were to split apart now, the estimates are…grim, to say the least. I can show you the official data some other time. What I need to know is if you are with us."

I exchange a glance with Haymitch.

"I'm in, at the very least." Haymitch says.

"So easily?" Delafonte asks. "I expected you would be the hardest to convince."

"I might have been, if it hadn't been for the _way_ you asked. You see, when someone in the old government wanted you to do something, they either threatened you or used the ones you loved against you. You at least had the decency to ask, and I suspect if I'd said no, you would have accepted that. Any government willing to do that is one worth saving."

"Katniss?"

"I need to speak to Peeta first."

"Of course. I'd recommend the pool area of your hotel as a good place to talk, especially the relaxation tub. When the pumps are circulating it's most difficult for someone to overhear."

"You already have Annie." Haymitch adds.

"I suspect Johanna isn't so inclined."

"Actually I think she's willing to consider it, at the very least. She wanted more information however."

"Well, it's a start. Come on, we better get back to the ceremony. There are a lot of things to do today."

He starts toward the door, stopping with his hand on the knob. "I almost forgot. We won't be announcing this appointment just yet. In two weeks we'll go ahead and have a press conference, and the new trains will go online a week after that. At any rate…it would be best if those who agree to join returned here for the conference, and remained here in the intervening time. While the trains aren't done, the lines are, and we'll be running the older models to prove the tracks for a while. You'll be able to get here in a day or so; it's better than nothing."

We exit his office, returning to the Senate chamber, which is now filled with people. President Skylark is at the podium, and it's clear they've been waiting for us to begin.

"Sorry, so sorry, I'm afraid we lost track of time. My fault." Delafonte says, walking to his seat."

"We are assembled here today to remember the sacrifices of those who gave their all, even their lives, to achieve a goal-" President Skylark begins.

"So what'd he show you?" Peeta asks, talking discreetly out of the side of his mouth.

"Little more of that info we were looking for." I reply, clapping as the rest of the audience does.

"Talk later?"

"Of course." I reply.

Then, it's Peeta's turn. He gives a simple speech, the kind that only he can give, and by the end of it there are more than a few tearful eyes in the audience.

Haymitch is next, telling of his years before our time, how he saw children needlessly sacrificed and felt powerless to stop it. It's a fine speech; one that I get the feeling he's tailoring on the fly. It fits what we've been told too well.

Johanna and Annie had both said they didn't want to speak, and so once Haymitch finishes, it's my turn.

As I approach the podium I immediately regret not turning down the request. Actually, I _had_ turned down the request, but Peeta had talked me out of it.

I take a deep breath as I reach the microphone, exhaling gently.

"I was never good at this." I say, eliciting a few chuckles from the crowd.

"I grew up expecting to live under the oppression of the old government forever. I had already decided I wouldn't have any children, because this was no world that I wanted to raise them in. It was a world where children lived in fear, and where their parents were powerless to comfort them."

I take another breath. "At night, I tuck my children in, kissing them good night. For them, the world is different. They don't know that fear; they never have. And so, in our case, I'm the one who lives in fear of that world returning. It is a fear that has, perhaps, dimmed with time, but it is present nonetheless."

"We place our trust in you, our elected leaders, to ensure that our fears remain baseless. We do not expect you to remove them from us, but we do ask that you do nothing that would feed them. I, for one, would like to extend my gratitude that this goal has been met thus far."

The room is filled with applause, and I note that several of the Senators look somewhat ashamed. I wonder if Delafonte is taking notes.

"This evening, we will dedicate a new museum, designed to help us remember our past. Let us learn from that past, let us commit that it will _never_ be repeated. Let us teach our children, not so that they may fear the future, but so that they may learn from our mistakes, and the mistakes of our ancestors, to be better than we have been."

More applause. I nod to the audience and walk away, heading toward my seat. The president gives me a small nod as I walk past her, and I'm by Peeta's side again.

He puts his arm around me, smiling. "See, I told you you'd be great."

"I still want to vomit." I reply. "I was so nervous."

"Well, if you really feel that way, try to do it away from the cameras. Otherwise Michael will bring it up every five minutes when we get back."

"With encouragement from his father, no doubt." I reply.

"Of course." Peeta says, turning away and trying to look serious and composed. I lightly slug him in the leg, letting him pull me closer.

The ceremony ends, and we're escorted to a car waiting to take us back to the museum.


	8. Chapter 8

The dinner is well underway, and the neckties have been loosened. I note many of the people are much more relaxed than they were earlier.

Haymitch has been impressive, actually. He's abstained from any alcohol during the evening, sticking to juice.

"Do you want to dance?" Peeta asks.

"I'll probably be terrible, but yes, let's dance." I reply. I was never particularly good at it, but I always found it strangely enjoyable.

The band switches to a steady beat, and soon we're slowly circling the dance floor. I feel myself relaxing more than I have since before we left District Twelve, and the feeling is so nice I'm tempted to throw my head back and laugh.

There is a tap at Peeta's shoulder, and he pulls away, revealing a small, unassuming man standing behind him.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. I was hoping I might have this dance."

"Oh." Peeta replies, surprised.

"You don't know me, don't be concerned. Though I'm told you both admired my work yesterday."

"Oh, you're the artist." I say.

He makes a small bow. "That I am."

"Go ahead." Peeta replies, smiling and passing my hand to the other man.

"Most kind of you." the artist replies.

He begins to lead me on another slow circle of the floor.

"There are gaps in your team." he says.

"Gaps?" I ask, confused.

"The statue was meant as a message. You have most of the pieces still, but you're missing knowledge and sacrifice. Without it, I fear the times ahead will be difficult."

"I'm afraid I don't know-"

"Oh, but you do know, Miss Everdeen. I'm afraid Mrs. Mellark never sounded quite right, forgive me. Regardless, you know there's a foul wind on the air."

"And that interests you?"

"Let's just say my benefactor has taken a particular concern regarding this wind."

We continue moving around the dance floor.

"Take the offer and keep your guard up." He says, as the song draws to an end. Then he bids me goodbye and walks away.

"That was…weird." Peeta remarks as he rejoins me.

"It's the Capitol; what did you expect?" I reply, a faint smile crossing my lips. "At least the debauchery is minimal here."

"Effie said we could duck out whenever, she's got cars waiting to take us back to the hotel."

"After this song, then." I reply.

We finish dancing, then, as the next song begins, Peeta leads me out, through the kitchens, and out to a waiting car. I see Johanna is already waiting inside.

"Hold up." Haymitch calls, walking towards us as he's unbuttoning his collar. "Almost missed my chance for an exit. I thought I'd never get away from that group."

"See, if you'd been drunk, you could have just passed out or something." Peeta says, grinning as he holds the door open for me.

"Well, this way I don't have a crushing headache in the morning. I just told them I needed to chaperone you two and made a beeline for the door before they realized how ridiculous that statement was."

When we got back to the hotel, Haymitch and I told the others what Delafonte had told us.

"I'm still in." Annie says.

"After all the crap I went through trying to overthrow Snow and get a new government? No way I'm letting some punks trash it so easily." Johanna adds.

I look to Peeta, who has been quiet during this. I see his eyes are closed, and fingers are dug into his kneecaps.

None of us say anything. We just give him time to work through it. When he finally does, he opens his eyes, looks to me, and says, "I'm with the Mockingjay."


	9. Chapter 9

A messenger had arrived at the hotel that morning as we were eating breakfast, bearing a letter from the President. He had then asked if we had had time to consider.

"We have, and the answer is yes." Haymitch had said.

"Very good. Thank you." The messenger had said, before turning to walk out.

Peeta opened the letter, sliding the single page out of the envelope.

"It says the timetable has been moved up again. They want to make the announcement next week."

"So we'll have a few days at home before we'll need to be on the train back here again." I said. I'd hoped we would have longer to prepare Michael and Elizabeth.

"It won't be as bad, we'll only have to spend a day getting here. It says the announcement is for Tuesday morning, we can leave either late Sunday or early Monday to get here." Peeta replies, but I know he understands my concern.

We've explained some things to the kids, about why I have nightmares, and about why Peeta has to leave the room at times, or won't respond to them immediately. But they're still young enough that we haven't told them everything, and they're not far enough in school to have learned the darker details. This change was going to bring a lot of those things back to the forefront, and I worried my children were going to have to grow up faster than I had wanted them to. How will they see us, when they know what we did? Will they understand? Will they understand why we have to go again?

Breakfast is finished quickly, and soon we're in a car again, headed for the train station. The ride is quiet, though I'm not sure if it's because we're all too deep in thought, or because we're all too afraid to say anything. The hopeful, positive feelings I was beginning to feel the longer I spent here have faded, replaced by a desire to get out of the city as soon as possible, and to never return. I feel I have made a terrible mistake, agreeing to this.

But I've given my word, and I'll serve where they need me.

The train is waiting for us, the conductor standing at the door as always.

Once we're underway again, I find I can breathe a little easier. The others make their way off to their rooms, leaving Peeta and I alone in the dining car.

As the door slides shut behind Haymitch, Peeta spreads his arms out, and I fall into them, burying my face against his neck.

"I'm so sorry." I say. "I should have said no."

"Don't be stupid." he replies, giving me an extra squeeze. "The girl I love wouldn't have said no. She cares too much."

"I should have thought more about you. About the kids."

"I think the reason you said yes was because you were thinking about us. It's the right thing to do. The right thing isn't always easy."

"What will we tell the kids?"

"That their mother's amazing, talented, and needs to save the country again, and that she'll be aided by their father's cheese rolls." he replies, and I can feel his face move into a grin.

I push him away gently. "Peeta Mellark, we are most certainly _not_ relegating you to Chief Cheese Roll Maker."

When lunch comes, the others return, and Peeta spends the time trying to lighten the mood. It helps, some. Annie joins in almost immediately. I worry about her. She's tough, but she's been through a lot, and she doesn't have Finnick to help her this time.

Haymitch is quiet, but I know he's just thinking of what he's going to have to do.

Johanna, on the other hand, looks to be trying to put on a mask of calm, but I know her too well. She's not happy, but I don't think her anger is directed at any of us. She'd have let it out before now.

After lunch, I corner her as she begins to head back to her cabin.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

She shrugs, walking down to the end car where we'd spent time on the journey to the Capitol.

"You're upset." I say, after she's flopped onto a sofa.

"Of course I'm upset. But not at you. I'm upset at the boneheads who're so worried about power that make this necessary. Why don't they get it through their heads!" she growls.

I make a cursory glance to see if there's anything breakable near her, so I can move it before she really cuts loose.

She notices this, and grins. "Don't worry, I'm not going to throw anything. But it's crap, Katniss, and you know it. These scumbags think only of themselves. I mean, don't get me wrong, the new government isn't perfect, but it's a lot better than what we had. I just need to get over it and recognize that the world's just going to keep throwing crap at me, and I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"We can hope nothing happens, and after a while they let us go home." I say.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen. If they're calling us in, we're not going to get back home to peace without a fight. It's just a matter of time…"

With that, she turns on the couch, so that her face is turned toward the back. I take that as a sign our conversation is over, and return to the dining car, where once again only Peeta remains.

Soon enough, we drop off Annie, leaving her with her family, and then Johanna. And then it's just the three of us on the train again.

"You know, this is almost enough to make me want to start seriously drinking again." Haymitch says, looking forlornly out the window.

"Almost?" Peeta asks.

"Well, no one's shot at us yet. That happens, I'll let you know if it's still 'almost'." he replies.

The train pulls into the station in District Twelve. Delly is waiting on the platform with Michael and Elizabeth, who both come running up to Peeta and I once we're off the train.

"We missed you." Elizabeth says.

"I missed you more." Michael adds.

"I'm sure you both missed us a bunch." I reply, giving Delly a hug. "C'mon kids, lets get back to the house."

As we walk through the town, I look at how much its changed. Shops are well kept, the people look healthy, children run around the streets, playing.

For them, I decide. I can do this for them. For all the children who don't know what the world was like, not so long ago.

Haymitch bids us goodbye when we reach the Village, and soon we're in the house, a fire roaring in the living room to ward off the chill.

Peeta sits the children down, then takes a seat at the sofa opposite the one where the children are sitting. I sit next to him, and he extends a hand, which I take.

"Kids, you know how sometimes when you ask me a question, I say I'll tell you when you're older?" I begin.

They look at each other, confused, but Elizabeth nods. "Yes, mother."

I close my eyes, trying to decide where to begin.

Peeta gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and I look to him.

"Prim?" he asks.

I swallow and nod. "Prim."

A/N: This concludes _Peace In Our Time_. I'm still working on the follow up to this, which is largely planned out. I finished a major project ahead of schedule, so I'll be able to work on that follow up enough that the first chapters should launch in December.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
